


Jedi Headache

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, John Watson's Blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Sherlock is never easy, example 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jedi Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2013  
> 3 July - Sacred spaces: Incorporate the religion or philosophy of your choice into today's story, in whatever manner you choose.

THE PERSONAL BLOG OF  
Dr. John H. Watson

3rd July

**Jedi Headache**

There are lots of religions that have some form of purgatory or hell or what have you. But you’ve never really experienced any of them until you’ve spent an hour and half explaining the Jedi faith to Sherlock Holmes. I say “explaining.” It should be _trying_ to explain, but in the Jedi philosophy “there is no try.” Between Sherlock’s interruptions and disbelief (Him: “ _Jedi_?” Me: “It’s on the national census.”), never mind he’s never seen any of the films, and me not being an expert, it was -- “challenging” is the nice word for it. And the worst bit is, _he was the one who asked_. It was a potential client who brought the question to Sherlock’s attention. Fortunately, it was an email enquiry, so the poor bloke asking to hire us didn’t have to sit there being insulted in person. I will give Sherlock (small) credit for having as little patience for the midichlorian nonsense as I do. In the words of Carrie Fisher: “Stand by your art, George!”

Needless to say, we didn’t take the case. I thought after the comic book job that he’d be up for more pop culture. What do I know, right?

Honestly, even Yoda would give up on the man as a lost cause. I just call him a pain the ~~ass~~... er... bum.


End file.
